


картинкой-пазлами

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: истерически-сложно, наебнувшись, с извинениями.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	картинкой-пазлами

рассыпается пазлами, картинкой такой — прямо по асфальту, на мелкие кусочки. и ботинками — топ-топ, шмяк — прямо в лужу, смешивая с гнилыми листьями и уличной пылью.

как там в этом меме. ну ничего страш но го. пау пау пау пау.

действительно. страшного ничего — омерзительного куча.  
сердце разрывает, на лоскуты — вставляет новое. и говорит: дыши. а зачем дышать-то?

чем дышать?

затхлым воздухом комнаты в общаге? или выхлопными от жигулей и ланосов? 

пау пау пау пау.

он уходит в припрыжку, улыбаясь, чуть ли не смеясь, скрываясь за маской. а глаза не выдают — пустые, можно сказать — мертвые — прохожие шугаются. 

глупый максимка-выгоревшиеволосы. должен светить, а не светит. должен. должен. всем и кому-то должен. в наушниках хаски — шатает битом голову, в руках сигарета — дотлевает.

умрет значит скоро. потому что зима довлеет.

оранжево-желтым пятном растворяется в толпе, а сине-черное смотрит вслед, ухмыляясь, разворачиваясь на пятках и убегая со всей дури куда-то по подворотням, шляться, пугать старушек своим наркоманским видом; курить, пинать кучи листьев, кропотливо собранных дворниками. 

никита листает ленту в инстаграме, где его фотографии — выцветшими иконами. лежит на лавке, смеется над собой — молится. на него молится, нездорово, безумно, неправильно. нелепо, смешно и безрассудно. 

пишет ему: 

— прости. — черным по белому

а в ответ: 

— ничего, ладно.

ничего, ладно. и точка в конце.  
не ничего и не ладно. 

никита делает, что заблагорассудится, что хочет, что угодно его милости. отсчет начался с двадцати секунд. он поджигает спичку, прикуривает, и не тушит — дожидается, пока огонь дойдет до пальцев, смеется, когда обжигается — истерически-сложно. благодать. благотатью задыхается. 

сильно, пошатывает — не курил целый день. наебывается, раздирает ладони в кровь, и подбородок немного. 

ищет его панельную общагу, как закладку — ломкой, извинениями. пишет ему:

— выгляни в окно

— зачем?

— да блять тебе трудно что ли? 

и стикер в конце — заебавшейся жабы с сигаретой.  
машет рукой, в крови, и улыбается, вздергивая окровавленный подбородок. видит — со второго этажа — безразлично-испуганное лицо. срывается, бежит к консьержке, а та испуганно даже слова не говорит. 

если бы им другие лица — с дырками между глаз — тогда ничего и не видно было бы. 

— никита.

медленно тягуче-дегтево, омерзительно до блевоты.  
он течет по коридору к нему в комнату, падает в распростертые руки, и смеется. 

— прости. 

— я же сказал, все нормально.


End file.
